gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom Console
Once you have a Hardware Lab as well as the Hardware R&D research, you can design your own console. A console can cost upwards of $100 to develop, with support running between $30K to $3K a month. You can choose the console's look (between a few options with recolors), its name, its quality assurance budget, and the technology that goes into it. Graphics, Engine, some Gameplay (any accessories and Achievements), and Sound are the technologies that affect your console. If you have not researched a technology, you cannot put it into your console. It takes up to 4000 hardware points to build a console. Once your console is released, you will need to repair any broken consoles, or your fans will stop buying and using it. The Hardware Lab will do this, if it has a high enough budget. There is no development fee for the console. When developing a custom console, it is important to note that the Quality Assurance Budget slider when creating your console is relative to the quality. The lower the slider, the more repairs will be sent in by customers, and so long term profit may suffer. You will consistently receive income from the console until a new console is released. Then your previous console will be taken off the market. Developing a custom console can be very expensive, starting from $11K and reaching slightly over $150K. The cost for the production of the console is dependent on the amount of quality assurance put into (full quality assurance will cost $30K, but will reduce the broken consoles in backlog), as well as the number of compatible features installed. With all features and full quality assurance, the console will cost $100K to produce. To get the most amount of money off your console, research grid and make games of your top 3 biggest audiences i.e #1 RPG #2 Action #3 Simulation. Income A custom console gains income based on its marketshare and your fan base, as well as the features your console consists of and its quality assurance budget. Making games specifically for your custom console can result in its sales and marketshare rising, meaning more money for you. The sales of your console, however, will progressively result in less money as time goes on (possibly because everyone either has lost interest in it or that everyone has one) . Console Variations Below are all Custom Console variations to choose from when creating a new console: CC_Basic_Variation_1.png|Custom Console "Basic" Variation 1 CC_Basic_Variation_2.png|Custom Console "Basic" Variation 2 CC_Basic_Variation_3.png|Custom Console "Basic" Variation 3 CC_Slim_Variation_1.png|Custom Console "Slim" Variation 1 CC_Slim_Variation_2.png|Custom Console "Slim" Variation 2 CC_Slim_Variation_3.png|Custom Console "Slim" Variation 3 CC_Wii_Variation_1.png|Custom Console "Wii" Variation 1 CC_Wii_Variation_2.png|Custom Console "Wii" Variation 2 CC_Wii_Variation_3.png|Custom Console "Wii" Variation 3 CC_Block_Variation_1.png|Custom Console "Block" Variation 1 CC_Block_Variation_2.png|Custom Console "Block" Variation 2 Trivia * The Slim variation of custom console looks like an Xbox 360/Xbox 1. * The Block variation of custom console looks like a Nintendo GameCube. * The basic and Wii variation of custom consoles' controller looks like an Xbox 360 controller while the Slim variation and the Block variation of custom console's controller looks like a Nintendo 64 Controller. Category:Platforms